


All Wrapped Up

by gaysadandtired



Series: Between Heaven And Hell [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Spanking, Your honour they are WHIPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Taeyong has a nice surprise planned for Ten's Christmas present.And so does Ten.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Between Heaven And Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671673
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you read, this is actually part of a series. This takes place after A Saving Grace where Taeyong is an angel (now a fallen angel here which is mentioned briefly) and Ten is a demon. Other than that, there's nothing else you need to know other than they are madly in love, literal heart eyes, WHIPPED.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Taeyong kept his eyes on the doors to the wardrobe, aimlessly fiddling with bracelet clasped around his wrist, the small golden pendant swinging along with the constant movement. If he kept staring for any longer, he could probably bore a hole in the doors. He didn’t want that, and how could he even begin to explain that to Ten in the first place? 

But he couldn’t stop staring. 

It was stupid and it was his idea in the first place, but now that the hours were ticking by and Ten was bound to come home soon, Taeyong had to make up his mind. 

He had been planning this for a month at this point – actually, it was longer than that; the idea first popped into mind after Halloween when Taeyong decided to put their costumes away. He went to bury them inside the closet, thinking that they might come in useful on another occasion. Besides, Taeyong actually liked his sexy demon outfit, and so did Ten, hence he thought he might whip it out on another day and surprise the younger man, possibly on his birthday. 

As Taeyong was organising through the few boxes hidden away in the wardrobe, he noticed something familiar. The instant he saw it, he knew he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else for the foreseeable future. 

Taeyong had found the harness and choker before and he did somewhat imply that he would make some use out of it sooner or later with Ten. 

And that was the plan. 

Though, he decided to change out the gear and buy a few extra items to spice things up. 

The problem was, despite everything he and Ten have done in all the time they’ve been sleeping together, they’ve never really done... well, this. Granted, their sex wasn’t vanilla nor tame, but they’ve never used anything else other than maybe a belt when Taeyong begged for his boyfriend to spank him until he came on Ten’s lap. 

They’ve never ventured into the territory of bondage though they both have made one-off comments about the concept, sounding their enthusiasm to try it one day. They probably would have tried it already if it wasn’t for the fact that the last year was more or less hell to Taeyong. Some days he could barely get out of bed, so to try something more intense than a blowjob didn’t really cross his mind until summer. 

But now, Taeyong was willing. 

He just hoped that Ten would like the surprise. 

Once more, Taeyong couldn’t think of what to get Ten for Christmas. Last year, Ten gifted Taeyong with the bracelet he was currently fiddling around with, and though Ten assured the older that it was fine that he didn’t get anything and that Taeyong’s love was enough, the man still felt a bit bad. At first, he was okay not getting Ten a gift, but the more he realised how much Ten did for him and how seemingly little Taeyong was able to give him in return, it definitely soured Taeyong’s mood. 

So this year, Taeyong settled on a present that they would both enjoy. 

Hopefully. 

With a deep breath, Taeyong pushed himself up from the bed and sauntered over to the closet, opening it up to pull out the paper bag he had hidden away at the very back so that Ten wouldn’t find it. 

He carried the bag back to the bed, emptying the contents out on the sheets. Taeyong had only tried the clothes and accessories on once to make sure they fit him correctly. Since they did, he didn’t bother trying anything on again, until today. 

Today – or tonight, really – was the big day. 

Taeyong had everything he needed to satisfy both Ten and himself. He had a pretty choker with a heart hoop, perfect for tugging on to get Taeyong to behave; there were two different types of binds, easy to tie and strong enough to withstand Taeyong fighting to get out of them; then there was a harness that fit him just right, hugging him in all the right places; he also had a pair of stocking that went up just above his knees and a pair of matching panties; and finally, there was one more item that Taeyong had purchased for tonight. 

The first time he pulled it out, he felt his face redden in shame. He’s never had a sex toy before, and he’s definitely never had a butt-plug before either. It was such a simple yet fascinating thing which Taeyong grew to like more the more he thought about it. If he could stretch himself open before Ten arrived, then he could spare himself the prep process which, as much as he loved, he wanted to skip purely because he knew just how much Ten could drag it out. 

Sure, this was mainly Ten’s present, but Taeyong also had to think of himself. He had plans for their night together and he wouldn’t let Ten have _too_ much fun taunting Taeyong. He’s waited long enough to be fucked absolutely senseless. 

The design was simple; it was nothing too out of the ordinary, nothing too extreme. The toy was a simple plug with a pink crystal at the end, matching the colour of everything else Taeyong had purchased. 

He gave it all one last glance over. 

There were still a few hours to go, so in the meantime, Taeyong was going to get everything else sorted for Ten’s arrival back home. He would get to work on the light meal he had prepared, though he knew that they wouldn’t eat much – if anything – a: because it would be way too late for food by the time Ten came home, and b: because the anticipation for the main event would most likely keep their minds off the food. 

But even if they skipped the meal, at least they wouldn’t have to worry about dinner for the next day. It was truly a win-win situation. 

Besides, Taeyong had to keep himself busy somehow. He still hadn’t started his new career – and he wouldn’t start until the new year – so most of his days were spent either lazing around, taking care of the apartment, going out with some friends, or working on a few skills, be it cooking, drawing and painting, or writing a few words here and there. 

At least he was lucky to spend plenty of time with his boyfriend who usually only left to work at around six, sometimes earlier and sometimes later depending what was needed of him. Such were the joys of Ten owning his own business. The bar-slash-lounge had become quite popular over the past year, even going as far as to get an expansion, and now that there were so many more things to handle, Ten often spent more time at the establishment with his two co-owners: Doyoung and Kun – the latter of which had become a co-owner just recently. 

Yet Ten still gave Taeyong so much attention, never failing to wake the older up with a kiss, even if he had spent practically all night at work and he probably slept for two hours at most. 

And maybe Taeyong felt guilty. About what? He didn’t actually know. It was just a lingering feeling that made him feel like he really didn’t deserve Ten or that he was using Ten one way or another. Ten would instantly dismiss those thoughts, but that didn’t stop them from appearing once or twice over a few months. 

That’s why this holiday was so important to him – more so than ever. This could be his one chance to truly show Ten just how thankful he was for everything he did, for giving him more love than he thought was even possible, for providing for him especially during those days were just waking up made him want to cry, for always being by Taeyong’s side. 

Maybe tonight would be the time where he got to show Ten just how much love he held for the him. Words were hard, but actions came easier. 

*** 

The hours slowly ticked by, the minutes inching to midnight every time Taeyong looked at the time. 

The man had prepared everything to the best of his abilities; he made dinner, cleaned up, decorated the place even more, placing lit candles around – his favourite smell of fresh lavender encapsulating the apartment with its aroma – and he also set the table for whenever Ten would arrive. 

From what the younger said, he’d most likely end up coming back after midnight, all the signs indicating to three at the earliest. But that was fine. Taeyong would enjoy himself until then. He could even fit in a short nap before then to get himself energised – heavens knew just how much energy he’d need given that two or three rounds were usual for them on a normal day. 

Taeyong didn’t even think of getting himself dressed up and prepped just yet, though he did get quite excited at the prospect of it all. He wondered what Ten’s reaction would be. It would be a good one, but just how good was the question. Would he drop everything and take Taeyong to the bedroom, or would he draw the time out, kissing and teasing the older, taking things slow in an attempt to seem discipled and restrained. 

He didn’t think of getting ready. 

Not until his phone buzzed with a notification. He didn’t know what he was expecting, maybe an early _happy holidays_ text from one of his friends, or maybe Ten who wanted to make the older smile. 

He didn’t expect what he did end up seeing. 

**Tennie!!**

_Surprise angel!_

_I’ll be home in a few_

_Let’s say... fifteen minutes_

_Just before midnight_

Taeyong stared at the messages. 

Fifteen minutes. 

Could he get ready in fifteen minutes? 

Well, he had to test that out. 

**Me**

_Are you serious?_

**Tennie!!**

_Of course_ _I am, angel_

_Why would I not be?_

_I know how much you love Christmas, so I begged on my knees to get out early_

**Me**

_I thought you said it’s busy today_

**Tennie!!**

_It is_

_Hence the begging on my knees_

_You know I wouldn’t do that for Do and Kun just for the shit and giggles_

_They were understanding_

_You know, since they knew how our last Christmas went_

_We can pretend like this is our first one if you want, angel_

**Me**

_Ten I_

_I don’t know what to say_

_Thank you_

**Tennie!!**

_No need, love_

_I’ll be back soon_

_Gonna_ _join you under the covers and give you all the kisses and cuddles you deserve_

_Fifteen minutes_

_Love you, angel_

**Me**

_Love you too, demon_

**Tennie!!**

_If you’re_ _gonna_ _use any pet names might as well use my favourite one_

**Me**

_I refuse to call you sexy beast unless it’s to make a joke_

**Tennie!!**

_Not surprised_

_But I have to go_

_No texting and driving_

**Me**

_How responsible_

_See you in a few then_

So, Taeyong only had fifteen minutes to get ready. 

Surely that was plenty. 

Right? 

Without a moment to spare, Taeyong rushed to the bedroom where he grabbed all the items he had bought for that very moment. His heart was pounding, a mixture of excitement and anxiety coursing through his veins. 

What if this wasn’t what Ten wanted? What if Taeyong only ended up making a fool out of himself with his idea? He didn’t want that at all. He wanted everything to be perfect – enough to knock Ten off his feet. 

But no, he knew Ten. Ten would love anything Taeyong had in store, that’s just how it was – the men knew each other so well, being practically made for each other. Taeyong trusted he knew Ten well enough to know just what he would like. He believed that Ten would be thrilled with the surprise. 

Taeyong stripped of the clothes he had been wearing for most of the day, discarding them in the clothes basket in the corner of the room. He then proceeded to slip into the knee highs and the harness, locking the choker around his neck afterwards, adjusting the tightness to how he liked it. He fiddled with it for a minute longer than he would have ideally liked since he struggled with the necklace he always had on, finding that the thin golden chain kept getting in his way. But he managed in the end. 

There was still one last thing to get done though. 

The man looked over to the plug, sucking his lips in. 

Well, there really was no use in waiting. 

He walked over to the bedside table, pulling out the bottle of lube stored in the first drawer. There was no use in wasting time so Taeyong quickly opened the bottle up, squirting some of the cool liquid onto his palm. He rubbed it in between his hands to warm it up before taking his hand behind him, spreading his cheeks apart as he pushed one finger in. 

There wasn’t much of a struggle, mostly because Taeyong had fucked himself open the previous night when Ten was still at work, getting a bit too excited thinking about his present to Ten. At least it meant that it took Taeyong quicker to spread himself open. 

He tried to keep himself composed, trying his hardest to not get too turned on just yet before Ten’s arrival. If that happened, Taeyong would have a rough night ahead of him. 

Thankfully, he managed to insert the plug in smoothly. It was quite the stretch and Taeyong wanted nothing more than to touch himself as he slid the toy in further, having the item keep him wide open and ready for ten to fuck him senseless later. But he restrained himself. 

With the plug now inserted, Taeyong balled his fists and let out a shaky exhale. It felt odd – a good odd, but still odd. There definitely was some adjusting to do, but Taeyong didn’t have the time for that. 

So, Taeyong quickly slipped into the pair of panties he bought for the occasion and then put on a pair of jeans and an oversized shirt, the buttons of which would most definitely drive Ten mad as he would try to get Taeyong out of his clothes. There was a slight strain against his cock, the plug in his ass already working him up more than Taeyong would have hoped for. But he managed to push the thoughts down, willing himself to just get dressed and act normal. 

Taeyong continued with getting dressed. He made sure to pick out a shirt that was just sheer enough to make the outline of the straps adoring his slender frame underneath. 

Ten would definitely appreciate that. 

Taeyong was excited – somewhat nervous, but still excited. This was something new for Taeyong, so he was feeling a bit shaky, but most of the nerves came from a place of sheer excitement and anticipation. He just hoped that he would be good enough for Ten. It was Ten’s gift after all, so he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. 

For one final touch, Taeyong put on some light makeup, enhancing his beautiful features – a light pink gloss on his lips and a dash of glitter around the eyes. 

Done with getting prepped, Taeyong walked out of the bedroom. Taking steps was awkward at first, every little step he made he felt vividly, the plug spreading him open shifting a fraction at even the smallest movements. But Taeyong tried to not focus too much on that, only paying attention to getting the finishing touches in place. 

He lit a few candles, making sure to keep the area around the Christmas tree clear of any flames, no matter how small. He then turned on the record player, putting his favourite vinyl on to set the atmosphere. At that point, whenever Ten walked in and heard the record player it either meant Taeyong was about to sleep, maybe reading through one of the many books of the shelves in the living room, or he was waiting for Ten to love him through the night. 

Tonight, Taeyong had planned for the latter. 

With a few minutes to spare, Taeyong heated up the food that was ready, stepping quickly into the bathroom for last minute touches. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, happy with his appearance. His hair – dyed a soft pink, the deeper colour having already faded by that point – was styled in an organised mess, the soft curls falling in his eyes just right. And through those strands of hair, the glittery eyeshadow he had used around his eyes stood out, shimmering under the faintest hint of light. His lips were also tinted a deeper shade of pink, enhancing the beautiful shape of his plump lips, the cupid bow unlike any other. 

Taeyong was pretty. He could admit that without the slightest moment of hesitation. 

He wasn’t vain, but after years of never having his beauty acknowledged, always feeling like he was every other person mixed within the crowd, Taeyong liked to praise his looks – and he loved being complemented too, always becoming shy and giddy at the smallest amount of praise or adoration. Taeyong liked feeling pretty, but so did everyone else, so was it such a sin to admire himself in the mirror for a moment? 

Taeyong adjusted the positioning of his choker, making sure that the heart shaped hoop was dead on centre. 

As he did that, the front door of the apartment opened and closed with a click. 

Ten was home. 

Finally. 

Now that Ten was back, there was no backing out. Well, there was, but Taeyong didn’t want to back out. Still, it took Taeyong another minute to prepare himself before finally stepping out of the bathroom and into the large open living space. 

By the time Taeyong was out, Ten was already out of his outerwear. He stood by the tree, quickly turning around when he heard Taeyong’s soft footsteps on the wooden panelling. 

“Angel what’s all-” Ten’s words got cut off at the sight of the man. It was quite funny to Taeyong, watching as Ten’s eyes widened, lips parting in awe as his gaze lingered on Taeyong. “Taeyong,” he uttered, causing the man in question to smile, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “You look stunning. If I knew you were planning something I would’ve dressed up.” 

“You don’t look that bad,” Taeyong said. 

“That bad? So I look somewhat bad, huh, angel?” 

Taeyong chuckled, holding his hands out for Ten. The younger took steps closer to Taeyong, closing the distance between them. Ten held onto Taeyong’s hands, leaning in to place a sweet kiss to the man’s lips. 

“I’m not a fan of the jacket,” Taeyong said. 

“Well I think it looks great,” Ten argued, placing another kiss, this time on Taeyong’s cheek. “Anyway, what have you been up to? I thought you’d be in bed already, but look at you.” 

“I thought we could do something special for Christmas,” Taeyong stated. “But I honestly thought you would come back later, maybe at five or six.” 

“So I ruined your plans then?” 

Taeyong shook his head no, smiling at his boyfriend. He let go of Ten’s hands, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s neck. On instinct, Ten placed his hands on Taeyong’s waist, taking their most comfortable stance together. They both adored being as close to each other as possible, always yearning to be in the other’s hold. 

“It’s the complete opposite, actually,” Taeyong said. 

“Oh?” 

Taeyong hummed, burying his face in the crook of Ten’s shoulder. He could smell the man’s cologne – a scent that was so Ten, one that Taeyong could recognise anywhere and anytime. Ten had started wearing it recently, finding something that made Taeyong reminisce of their earlier days together: a light hint of lavender amidst burnt sandalwood. 

“Merry Christmas,” Taeyong murmured, smiling against the younger as Ten tightened the hold he had around him. 

“Merry Christmas, angel.” 

They stood around for a minute or two, simply enjoying each other’s presence. 

Ten always felt like home. Being around him, in his loving, warm embrace was all that Taeyong needed to feel safe. Ten was Taeyong’s home, more than any four walls could ever be. Ten was Taeyong’s joy, the reason he found himself and grew as a person. Ten was the reason Taeyong finally felt free, his wings spread wide open and ready for flight when he was with the younger man. Whenever they were together, no matter where they may be, they were always home. 

Taeyong had never had a home before Ten. 

“Is something burning?” Ten asked. 

The older was ready to brush the question off, only for his eyes to shoot wide open as he remembered the food he left to heat up on the stove. 

“Shit!” Taeyong exclaimed, jumping back from Ten’s embrace to rush to the kitchen to prevent a disaster. 

Ten laughed as Taeyong, slowly walking over to the kitchen where the older was taking the pan off the stove and turning everything off, putting the heated food aside. Taeyong looked at the contents of the pan, grumbling when the underside of the chopped-up baby potatoes were burnt. He frowned; lips jutted out in a displeased pout. 

“It’s okay,” Ten assured. “I’m sure they’re still edible. Besides, it’s the thought that counts.” 

“But it was supposed to be perfect,” Taeyong whined. “Today was supposed to be perfect.” 

“It already is,” Ten said. He made his way over to Taeyong, wrapping his arms around the man’s middle, his front pressing to Taeyong’s back, lips leaving a light peck on Taeyong’s neck, just above where the tight strap of the choker was. “Everything you do is perfect, angel. Don’t worry about it.” 

Taeyong sighed, letting his cooking mishap go. There was no point crying over spilt milk, even if he had spent so long preparing the meal. 

“You didn’t have to cook,” Ten continued, his hands slowly stroking Taeyong’s front – still not hard enough to get a feel of what Taeyong was wearing underneath. Ten probably already knew though, seeing the outline of the harness through the sheer fabric of Taeyong’s shirt, but if he didn’t, then he was in for a pleasant surprise. “I told you I was fine cooking for us tomorrow.” 

“I know,” Taeyong admitted. “But I wanted to surprise you. It’s part of your gift after all.” 

“Part of?” Ten questioned, his smile clear in his voice. “What’s the main gift, then?” 

“You have to guess,” Taeyong replied, his heartbeat picking up, body temperature rising as Ten began to caress his body, pressing himself closer to Taeyong. Taeyong became hyper-aware of the plug snug in his ass, sucking his lip in when Ten rubbed his crotch up against Taeyong’s ass, shifting the plug a small amount. 

“Oh?” Ten asked, already feeling the straps beneath Taeyong’s shirt. He pressed his hands down harder against the older man’s chest, feeling up the harness underneath. “I wonder,” he mused softly, his hot breath hitting the sensitive skin below Taeyong’s ear. “What could it be, angel? Give me a clue, won’t you baby?” Ten lips curved in a playful smirk, nipping at Taeyong’s neck and sucking on the skin afterwards, sure to leave his mark on the man. 

Taeyong crooned, his knees going weak already. It was quite pathetic how quickly he managed to turn into a mess around Ten, but he wasn’t in the place to feel even an ounce of shame. Instead, he focused on how with the smallest sway of Ten’s hips, Taeyong felt the plug shift inside him, going deeper but not enough to grant Taeyong the bliss he yearned for. He was so desperate for Ten to replace the toy with his cock and fuck Taeyong senseless, right there and then, but he held it together for the time being. 

“You- It’s something you like,” Taeyong said, offering Ten the hint he clearly wanted. 

“Something I like,” Ten repeated. “I like a lot of things, angel. Give me another.” With that, he slipped one hand under Taeyong’s shirt, stroking the man’s taught stomach, his fingers playing with the straps of the harness. 

“Something you love,” Taeyong elaborated. 

Ten hummed, kissing all along Taeyong’s jaw. “That does narrow it down,” he said. “I think I can guess now.” 

Taeyong tried to speak up, only to gasp when Ten pulled him in even closer. Taeyong was already hard, all worked up from Ten’s touch. The plug didn’t help him either. 

“Is it... you?” Ten whispered, his hand sliding up to rub Taeyong’s perked nipple. 

The older man mewled, throwing his head back to rest it on Ten’s shoulder. Ten smirked, satisfied with what he had done to his boyfriend already – all with such minimal effort. 

“Am I right, angel?” 

“Yes,” Taeyong managed, his heavy breathing giving away just how desperate he was. 

Ten chuckled, taking Taeyong’s chin between his thumb and index, turning the man’s face to the side so that their eyes locked. “What’s gotten you so worked up, baby? Are you really that desperate for me to fuck you?” 

Taeyong whimpered, closing his eyes as he nodded. 

“I see you have something planned for me, angel,” Ten continued, slowly rolling against Taeyong’s ass. The act elicited more soft noises from Taeyong was currently becoming overwhelmed with how the toy inside his snug hole was spreading him open, the girth not going deep enough to give him everything he wanted, but enough to drive him wild and utterly needy. 

“Ten,” Taeyong pleaded, his knees giving out for a split second. 

The younger laughed as he gripped onto Taeyong, preventing the man from toppling down to the floor. The sound sent shivers down Taeyong’s spine and hot lust right to his groin, his cock twitching. 

“So needy,” Ten teased. “You’re acting like I haven’t touched you in months.” 

“Please,” the older uttered. “Bedroom. Please, I need you.” 

“You have me, baby,” Ten assured. “You’ll have me anyway you want. But what’s the rush? We just started. Besides,” he added, looking around the kitchen and at the pan with the pathetic, poor burned potatoes. “What about eating? I’m sure you prepared a wonderful meal, angel,” Ten said with a smirk, placing a delicate to Taeyong’s parted, glossy lips, knowing full well what he was doing to the older man. 

“Ten,” Taeyong whimpered, feeling his dick harden with each passing second. Oh he was desperate. So, _so_ desperate. “You don’t get it,” Taeyong said. “You’ll only get your gift in the bedroom.” 

Ten chuckled. “And if I want it here? I don’t wanna spill my food in bed.” 

“Ten. I’ll get angry,” Taeyong replied with a frown. 

“How scary,” the younger joked. 

“And sad,” Taeyong added. “Do you want to make me sad?” 

“Never. I wouldn’t want that, angel.” 

“Then bedroom.” 

Ten laughed, thoroughly amused by Taeyong and his needy behaviour. The younger had made it known a few times before that he absolutely loved it when Taeyong got grumpy at times like this; he always mentioned how cute Taeyong was when he acted like that, and how Ten could never say no to his angel whenever he pouted or feigned annoyance. 

“Bedroom it is,” Ten said, taking a step back from Taeyong. 

That moment away from Ten allowed Taeyong to catch a break, the toy still working him up but just a fraction less than when Ten was unknowingly pushing it deeper inside with the steady sway of his hips. 

Ten started walking to the bedroom with Taeyong behind him. 

When he walked in, Ten was surprised by some of the things Taeyong had left out on the bedside table, that included the restraints Taeyong intended to have used on him. 

“Angel...” 

“Sit,” Taeyong ordered. 

Ten looked to the older, shocked but thrilled by his boyfriend. 

“Are you bossing me around?” Ten asked. “That’s hot.” 

“Sit,” Taeyong repeated, some desperation leaking into the simple utterance. “Please.” 

“Since you asked so nicely.” 

Ten walked to the foot of the bed, sitting down, his eyes glued attentively to Taeyong. 

“What now, angel?” 

“Enjoy your gift,” Taeyong replied, taking a few steps closer to Ten. He stopped before he got to close – and before Ten had the chance to reach out for him and hold onto his waist. Taeyong knew what he wanted to do, and for the first part, it included Ten not touching him, only sitting back and enjoying the show Taeyong was about to put on. 

“Oh, I’ll definitely enjoy it, angel,” Ten promised, taking Taeyong in with his strong gaze. Taeyong could practically feel Ten undressing him with his eyes, and the thought of that elated him. Ten wanted him just as much as he did. 

Slowly, Taeyong stroked down his chest before landing at the hem of his shirt. He lifted the fabric up with one hand to tease Ten with the sight of the harness, the other caressing his abdomen with his index. He was delicate, the ghost like touch exciting him and sending a spark down to his navel. 

Taeyong knew Ten loved it when he gave Ten a show, and Taeyong loved it too. He loved how it made him in control; all other times, Taeyong gave himself completely over to Ten who would always take care of him and treat him right. Taeyong liked being able to dictate how much Ten got to see, and just how long it would take for him to see everything there was. 

The hand stroking his hot skin went down further to undo the buttons and zip of his jeans. 

Ten’s gaze was overpowering, tangible to Taeyong who felt it all over himself with every single move he made. He felt like he was a feeble lamb playing in a wolf's lair, practically begging to be devoured. And he loved that feeling. He loved it when Ten would look at him like he was the only other person in the entire universe; it made him feel so loved, so appreciated, that his heart could barely handle all the warmth and affection that came just from Ten’s gaze. 

Once his jeans were undone, Taeyong took in a deep breath. He dropped his shirt back down and tugged on the waistband of his pants as he turned on his heels, bending down with his ass practically in Ten’s face. 

“Go on,” Taeyong urged. “Unwrap your gift.” 

Ten grunted, stroking up the man’s ass, giving the cheeks a firm squeeze through the fabric. 

Taeyong chewed on his bottom hip, watching Ten with dark eyes as the younger slipped his fingers under the waistband. 

Slowly, Ten pulled the jeans down. He took his time, but once he was low enough to see the pretty panties Taeyong had on, his smirk grew. Ten pulled the jeans further down until he could make out an outline in between Taeyong’s ass. 

Taeyong could tell from the glint in Ten’s eyes that the man instantly knew what he was seeing. 

Ten’s grin paired with his lust blown pupils caused Taeyong to shiver. 

“Would you look at that,” Ten mused, prodding the base of the plug. 

Taeyong whimpered, clenching around the toy out of instinct. 

“You really planned something special, haven’t you, angel?” Ten asked, looking Taeyong right in the eyes as he kept playing around with the toy, causing it to move around inside of Taeyong’s ass. “You went out of your way for this, angel. And here I was thinking the harness would be anything, but no. You always surprise me, baby.” 

Ten was already having plenty of fun from teasing Taeyong; he was constantly playing around with the toy, causing Taeyong’s breathing to hitch with every passing second. 

“There’s more,” Taeyong uttered. 

“Is there? It’s a gift that keeps on giving,” Ten mused, inching forward to press his lips to Taeyong’s clad ass, the touch delicate but absolutely rousing. Whenever Ten was gently and slow, Taeyong knew he would have a wild night ahead of him. 

Taeyong bit his lip, pushing his jeans further down to prompt Ten to pull them off. 

“Let’s see what else you have, angel,” Ten said, helping Taeyong with his jeans. Once they were past his knees, Ten let out a soft and surprised sound. “Well, what’s this?” He asked, dropping the jeans to the floor where Taeyong promptly kicked them off and away. 

The older stood up straight. He turned around to face Ten again, his hands tugging down on the hem of his shirt, covering his crotch with the fabric. 

“You look stunning, angel,” Ten uttered, planting his hands on Taeyong’s waist, pulling him in close so that the man was stood in between his legs. “So beautiful.” 

“Do you like it?” 

“I love it, baby,” the man replied. He stroked Taeyong’s side through the shirt, one hand slowly dropping down to Taeyong’s thigh. “I love everything you do, but this, this is amazing. All for me too.” 

“All for you,” Taeyong confirmed. “Just for you, Ten. All for your pleasure, so use me how you want.” 

Ten seemed to love that, the low noise at the back of his throat akin to a growl made Taeyong shiver, his cock leaking with excitement and staining the fabric of his brand-new panties. 

“If I did everything I wanted, you wouldn’t be able to walk for weeks.” 

“I don’t have any plans,” Taeyong stated, shifting his weight over to one leg, head tilted innocently to the side. 

The younger man chuckled, bringing the hand on Taeyong’s thigh back to run over his ass. He stroked the cheek, pulling it apart and back close again. It made Taeyong let out a shaky exhale, his knuckles going white as he kept fisting at his shirt. He was honestly amazed at how long he lasted with his ass spread and filled. 

“That’s a lie, angel,” Ten said. “The New Year’s party.” 

“You can carry me around,” Taeyong suggested. “I know you can.” 

Ten rolled his eyes, lightly tapping Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong couldn’t wait for his boyfriend to spank him until he was sore, a red imprint of Ten’s hand on his soft flesh. But for now, Taeyong had to make do with the delicate tap. 

“I’d rather not. But, since you insist on it,” Ten continued, looking Taeyong in the eye. “I’ll fuck you until you know nothing but my name. How’s that, angel? Think you can handle all that?” 

Taeyong whimpered, nodding eagerly. 

“Use your words, baby.” 

“Yes,” Taeyong uttered. “I’ll take anything you give. Just love me.” 

“I’ll show you all my love, angel,” Ten promised. “Don’t worry about it. Now come closer.” 

Taeyong was already stood in between Ten’s legs, so it didn’t take a genius to figure out what Ten really meant. He hooked his legs over Ten’s lap, gasping as the plug moved inside of him, rubbing up against his walls just right. 

Ten smirked, pulling Taeyong further up his lap when Taeyong was straddling him. Taeyong sucked his lips in, his ass and crotch grinding down harshly on Ten’s thighs. 

Bringing his hand to cup Taeyong’s jaw, the younger joined their lips together. He started slow, drawing out the moment with Taeyong growing weaker with every passing moment. Taeyong threw his arms around Ten, giving Ten’s tongue leeway into his warm cavern, crooning with pleasure when Ten licked inside and swirled his tongue in a slow dance with Taeyong. 

Taeyong was melting against Ten, completely giving himself over as he so often did; he loved being taken care of by Ten, always sure that the man would treat him right and do everything to make him feel good. He already put on his brief show, being in control for just a moment, and now it was time to hand the reigns over to Ten for the rest of the night. 

The pace set by Ten was slow, somewhat agonising with how little he was actually doing. But that’s what drove Taeyong absolutely crazy; the desire for more, that burning lust and yearning for Ten to go faster, to do whatever he pleased with Taeyong as the older gladly took everything thrown his way was what was making the most tender of kisses so devastating. Taeyong wanted to hurry things along but he knew Ten wouldn’t let him, and that was exhilarating in every way possible. 

Ten slipped his hands under Taeyong’s shirt, stroking the man’s lower back, though the touch was barely tangible with how light it was. 

Craving for some friction, Taeyong started rocking his hips. His mouth went slack as Ten continued to kiss him, smirking at how wrecked Taeyong already was. “Don’t think I’ll let you come this easily,” Ten murmured, lips inching down to place sloppy kisses down Taeyong’s craned throat, nipping and sucking at the skin. “You’re gonna have to work for it, angel.” 

Taeyong knew he shouldn’t have gotten so overzealous and eager, but he couldn’t help it. He only had himself to blame for it though. 

“You can start with undoing all those buttons for me, baby,” Ten suggested, his hot mouth attached to Taeyong’s neck – specifically the small patch of skin made visible through the heart shaped hoop of the leather chocker. “Let me see what you’ve got under there.” 

With shaky hands, Taeyong went to work at the buttons. He ideally imagined Ten undoing them, getting infuriated by them as he was desperate to fuck Taeyong, so desperate in fact that he would tear the buttons off. However, the change was welcomed. As hot as the thought of Ten getting riled up and being rough with Taeyong was, Taeyong also liked Ten when he was in control of himself and his needs – maybe even more than anything else. 

One by one, Taeyong undid the buttons until there was nothing else to do. 

Ten leaned back, his lips leaving Taeyong to take the man in. He grinned, looking at Taeyong as if he was the finest artwork in the entire universe, meant to be treasured and taken delicate care of, whilst simultaneously ravaging him with his dark, hungry eyes. 

Taeyong shrugged the shirt off, letting it pool at his elbows to cling onto the image of an innocent little angel before he decided to throw the clothing aside. 

“Beautiful,” Ten uttered. “Absolutely beautiful, angel. You’re all wrapped up like the most wonderful gift imaginable.” 

The older blushed, tugging onto the front of Ten’s shirt. 

“I’m the luckiest man alive,” Ten added, causing Taeyong to giggle. “I mean it. I love you, Taeyong. More than you could ever imagine.” 

Taeyong felt bashful, hiding his face in Ten’s shoulder. “I love you too,” he murmured, his heart swelling with affection. “So much,” he added. The weight of his words was quite difficult to comprehend; everything that Ten had done for Taeyong, helping him and taking care of him at his lowest points, all that was simply impossible to put into words. Love wasn’t strong enough of a term to describe everything Taeyong felt towards Ten. 

“Don’t cry now, angel,” Ten ushered, rubbing Taeyong’s back to comfort him. 

“I’m not crying. Yet.” 

Ten laughed. “Yet,” he agreed. 

Pulling himself together, Taeyong sat upright again. The men exchanged soft smiles, the short moment of tenderness slowly becoming buried under strong waves of lust. 

“I can make you cry, baby,” Ten said. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Take my cock until you can’t think at all. I know you love that,” he continued, leaning forward to attack Taeyong’s chest with his hot mouth. He sucked and licked over the man’s skin, yanking on the straps randomly, surprising Taeyong and causing him to gasp and whimper. “Want me to fuck you good, don’t you? Like a desperate little whore.” 

At that, Taeyong mewled. 

“You’re such a fucking slut, angel,” Ten went on, the words going right down to Taeyong’s dick. “I can’t believe you actually got yourself a brand-new toy. Are you gonna use it when you’re all alone, thinking of me as you fuck yourself with it? Are you really that desperate to be filled up?” 

Taeyong crooned, nodding faintly. 

Ten lightly spanked Taeyong’s ass, the older jolting in his lap. 

“Words, angel.” 

“Yes,” Taeyong uttered. “I need it so much, Ten.” 

Ten cooed. “Oh angel, you really are such a whore, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

Ten smirked, one hand on Taeyong’s ass, the other gripping tightly to his waist, drawing out a wince at how harsh he was being. He continued kissing along Taeyong’s chest until finally he reached one of his perked buds, licking over it before sucking. 

“Fuck,” Taeyong whimpered. Ten knew exactly which buttons to press, and he definitely knew how sensitive Taeyong’s nipples were. “ _Ten_.” 

The younger was relentless with his mouth. He wouldn’t let Taeyong catch a break, and that became even more obvious when he slipped his hand under the man’s panties, wrapping around the base of the plug before slowly pulling it out. He didn’t move it far back though before he pushed it in again, a wet squelch from the lube echoing through the bedroom. 

Taeyong dug his nails into Ten’s shoulders, his mouth open as his breathing became unsteady. “Ten, please,” he begged. “I need you. Please, Ten. Please.” 

“Not yet, angel,” Ten murmured against Taeyong’s hot skin, the expanse slowly being covered in a sheen of sweat. He stopped everything completely with much protest from Taeyong. “Lay down for me,” he ordered. 

Without a moment to spare, Taeyong crawled over on the bed, laying himself down. He spread his legs open, itching to palm himself through his brand-new panties, so desperate and aching for some attention on his cock. But he held back, instead biting on his nails, the other hand clutching onto the pillow closest to him. 

Ten flipped around, moving up to Taeyong. He sat in between Taeyong’s spread legs, hands rubbing up and down the inside of his boyfriend’s thighs. He simply looked at Taeyong in awe, and with each second Ten took, the older man’s smirk grew. Only Taeyong could render Ten speechless; only he could possibly drive Ten to the point he was currently at. 

Only Taeyong could ever end up with Ten. There was absolutely nobody else that could ever take Taeyong’s spot, and they both knew that; Taeyong was everything Ten wanted and vice versa. So, Taeyong revelled in the attention Ten was giving him, knowing that those eyes and that strong, smitten gaze was meant for him and only him. 

“Like what you see?” Taeyong asked sweetly. “It’s all yours. All for you.” 

Ten moved up, bracketing Taeyong’s head with his arms. Their eyes locked, and upon seeing the deep see of lust with a blazing flame hidden behind it, Taeyong let out a soft, strained noise. 

“All mine,” Ten repeated, lowering himself down to kiss Taeyong. 

It was maddening. The way Ten had so much restraint, holding himself from giving in – from getting messy and kissing Taeyong in a feverish, lust driven state. He was so composed; it was simultaneously annoying but _oh_ so fucking hot. 

Moving his hands up to Ten’s back, Taeyong tugged at the man’s shirt, wishing that Ten would let him see all that there was to see. But Ten had over plans, not letting Taeyong get everything without some sort of build-up. Ten would do whatever he wanted, and Taeyong would still enjoy it in the end. 

Taeyong hummed into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Ten’s middle. 

Ten wasn’t having any of it though. 

At Taeyong’s move, Ten pulled away. Taeyong chased after his lips, whining in protest when Ten deprived him of the kiss. 

“Angel,” Ten warned, a hint of playfulness in his voice. “I think you need a reminder of who’s in control here. Don’t you think?” 

Taeyong nodded, instantly paying the price with a spank to his ass. He gasped, back arching up from the bed. “Yes,” he uttered. “Yes, Ten. I’m sorry.” 

“That’s more like it,” Ten mused. “Don’t try anything funny, got it?” 

“Got it,” Taeyong confirmed, pleased when Ten moved back to where he had been before. 

Ten kissed Taeyong on the lips briefly; he tasted sweet with an underlying bitterness most likely from having a small drink at the bar. However, Taeyong didn’t get the chance to focus on the taste for much longer when Ten sunk down, trailing his lips down Taeyong’s neck, his sternum and chest, taking a short detour to kittenishly lick his tongue over Taeyong’s perked pink nipples, going right down to his abdomen afterwards. 

The man lapped his tongue over the hot skin, sucking and biting to leave his mark. He was taking his time, carefully ensuring that Taeyong would be painted with his undying affection and adoration, the blossoms being a sign of his true love. 

At times, Ten ended up covering Taeyong with violet blooms to such an extreme that the man resembled a garden. Moments like those, Taeyong felt truly beautiful. The emotions which took over him when he looked at himself in the mirror and took in the masterpiece Ten had left on his canvas were indescribable, but he always felt like a stunning artwork worthy of the Louvre. 

Taeyong was getting lost in the onslaught of sensations. Ten was so good to him, a mixture of gentle adoration and carnal lust as he kissed and touched him. 

He was becoming so lost in fact that he didn’t even notice Ten had dropped his hands further down, rubbing his inner thighs as he lifted Taeyong’s legs up, forcing them to rest of his shoulders. Taeyong’s breath hitched, having an idea as to what Ten was planning on. 

Taeyong was proven right when Ten’s lips went further down to his crotch, kissing the outline of Taeyong’s aching cock through the fabric of his panties. The underwear was already stained with the man’s arousal, a big wet patch darkening the light pink colour. 

“Fuck,” Taeyong moaned. His stomach did flips when he looked down at Ten buried in his crotch. The younger man was looking right back at him through his lashes, a mischievous smirk written over his features and a teasing glint in his eyes. 

Ten stuck his tongue out, pressing down on Taeyong’s dick. 

“Ten,” the older whined. The minimal attention to his cock was already driving him up the wall, and it would only get worse the more Ten prolonged the moment. He needed to be touched and loved already. 

“Patience,” Ten muttered. He mouthed along Taeyong’s panties, wrapping his lips around the length and sucking. 

Taeyong writhed, tightening his hold on Ten, pushing him further down to his cock with his legs. 

Amused, Ten let out a faint chuckle against Taeyong’s crotch. He gripped onto Taeyong’s thigh, kneading the flesh slowly. Soon enough, he brought one of his hands to pull down the thin layer of fabric; he didn’t pull it completely off though, only allowing for Taeyong’s leaking pink tip to peek out, the clear precum beading out of his slit and dribbling down onto his abdomen. 

“So pretty,” the younger man mused, pressing a light peck onto the crown. 

It took Taeyong all of his self-restraint to not reach out for Ten and pull his down on his cock. Instead, he grasped onto his pillow and the bedsheets, though he was itching for it. He had a feeling that the restraints he had left out would come in useful quite soon. 

“I could look at you all day, baby,” Ten continued. “Maybe I should do just that, what’d do you think?” 

Taeyong whimpered, shaking his head. 

“No? But I thought this was my gift. I should do what I want, right?” 

The older man frowned. Ten was right, but that didn’t mean Taeyong couldn’t whine about being deprived of pleasure. He didn’t regret his plan though; the long build-up would be worth it in the end, and the wait and teasing was a bit of fun along the way. 

Just to play with him, Ten pulled back. 

Taeyong didn’t like that. He didn’t like that at _all._

The older let out a whine which bordered on a cry. He made grabby hands at Ten, willing him to come back. 

Ten cooed, moving back to where he had been. Once Taeyong was satisfied, an amused scoff escaped Ten. 

“Okay, angel. I won’t do that,” Ten said. “I don’t wanna make you wait too much. You deserve everything for all this angel.” He offered Taeyong a smirk with softness hidden behind it, causing Taeyong’s heart to flutter. But finally, Ten moved over to wrap his lips around Taeyong’s tip, giving it kittenish licks which brought out breathy whimpers and mewls from Taeyong. 

Ten pulled the fabric further down to expose more of Taeyong’s cock, sinking his mouth down on each inch which had become revealed. He took Taeyong in whole, enveloping Taeyong in his salacious heat, his nose pressed to Taeyong’s pubis, taking in all of him. 

It felt wonderful. Taeyong felt heavenly, feeling his cock twitch inside of Ten’s warmth at every breath the man made around him. 

But it only got better when Ten reached for the plug and tugged on it. 

“Ten!” Taeyong cried out as his walls contracted, the emptiness that came from Ten pulling the toy out being absolutely devastating. His hands went right up to Ten, burying his fingers into Ten’s hair. He didn’t know whether to pull or to push, deciding on lowering Ten down further on his needy cock. 

The younger smirked, purring around Taeyong, the vibrations sending sparks down the man’s spine. Taeyong cried out, face scrunching up in bliss. 

Only when Taeyong got somewhat used to the emptiness, Ten pushed the plug right back in harshly with a torrid squelch from the lube. He fucked the plug in and out of Taeyong whilst slowly bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks to drag out the sensation. The pace he set was devastating, his mouth moving slower than the toy harshly fucking into Taeyong’s gaping hole. 

Taeyong was growing agitated, his high creeping up on him. He mewled and whimpered, the variety of noises leaving him only adding to Ten’s enjoyment with playing with Taeyong. 

“Ten I- Fuck!” 

Ten nestled the toy as deep as he possibly could inside of Taeyong’s ass, causing Taeyong to literally jump up from the force. His prostate was being attacked all whilst Ten was pleasuring him with his mouth, and that really didn’t help Taeyong with keeping himself together. Taeyong pushed Ten further down, absolutely desperate to release and spill into Ten’s attentive mouth. 

With some struggle, younger left Taeyong’s cock with a wet pop, saliva and precum stringing from his lips at the tip. He licked his lips, humming at the taste of Taeyong on his tongue. 

“Oh angel,” Ten mused. “We’re gonna have to do something with those pretty hands of yours. Can’t have you acting up.” 

Ten sat pack, forcing Taeyong’s leg off from his shoulders. He also pulled off the man’s panties now that he had the chance, tossing them aside with the rest of Taeyong’s clothes. 

Looking over to the bedside table, Ten smirked. “You’ve given me a choice, haven’t you, angel? Let’s see.” He leaned over to the side, picking up the two types of binds. One was a silky strip of fabric whilst the other was more of a pair of handcuffs, the colour matching the light pink of Taeyong’s choker and harness. He held them up, checking them out with a playful smirk. “I think we’ll use this for now,” he said, deciding on the silky binds. 

Taeyong bit his lip, allowing Ten to raise his hands above his head. Ten wrapped the material around Taeyong’s arms and wrists, carefully tying it so that it wouldn’t end up hurting Taeyong. 

“Now you look like a real gift, angel,” Ten said with a fond smile. “Is it comfortable?” 

Taeyong nodded, trying to pull himself free to no avail. 

“Good. Now, back to fun part.” 

Ten moved back to kneel in between Taeyong’s spread legs, precum pooling at Taeyong’s abdomen with excitement. The younger took off his shirt and pants, the sight of his toned chest, the ink adoring his flesh, the flex of his muscles and his erection made Taeyong’s stomach churn, softly swaying his hips in search of friction that Ten sadly denied him off. 

Now naked, Ten stroked his dick, eating Taeyong up with his ravenous eyes. He rubbed his thumb at the crown, aroused and enticed by the beauty laid out in front of him, all for his enjoyment. 

The seconds drew out, and the longer Ten took to touch Taeyong, the whiner he became. Taeyong was needy and bratty, no better than a child that wasn’t getting its way. He tried to pull Ten in with his legs, only to have Ten punish him with a spank to his upper thigh, the sound reverberating through the bedroom walls. 

“Do you want me to tie those up too?” Ten asked, a cautionary tone to his words. “No? Then behave. Got it?” 

“Yes,” Taeyong replied. “But please, Ten I need you,” he added with a petulant whine. “Please I-” 

And another hit, this time harsher. 

Taeyong’s skin tingled, the pleasure laced within the pain made him writhe, precum spilling out of his slit at the sheer bliss Ten’s spanks brought him. Though, he wished Ten could hit his ass instead; he wanted to have an imprint of Ten’s hand there, to remind him who he belonged to in the end. 

“I think you need a reminder of who’s in charge here, angel,” Ten muttered, twisting the plug inside of Taeyong’s ass. “You need a lesson in keeping your mouth shut when it’s not your time to speak. And I wonder how to do that...” He mused with a click of his tongue. 

The fire lit behind his eyes gave away his plan. 

Ten yanked Taeyong by the legs, pulling the man further down the bed. Taeyong yelped, trying to stop himself with his hands, only to remember they were tied up and he couldn’t really do anything. 

The younger smirked, crawling up Taeyong’s body to sit himself practically on Taeyong’s face. His cock was rubbing up against Taeyong’s lips and cheek, staining the man’s face with his glistening precum. 

Taeyong parted his lips and stuck his tongue out, collecting the droplets of Ten’s arousal, crooning at the pungent taste. 

Ten swayed his lips, using Taeyong’s face to rub himself off. He was grinning, one hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, the other tenderly caressing under Taeyong’s eyes, his thumb brushing over the older man’s scar. Ten argued it looked like a rose, which was one of the reasons why Taeyong always reminded Ten of the beautiful flower. He was gentle, reminding Taeyong that no matter how heated – maybe even rough – things would get, he always treasured and loved him with the entirety of his heart. 

And that was why Taeyong could literally do anything with Ten; he could get called a whore, a slut, he could be spanked and spat at, choked at and denied of an orgasm for hours if he was with Ten, because Taeyong trusted him. Taeyong trusted that no matter what, that no matter the things he would say or do in the bedroom, in the end he would always love him with every part of his being. Ten would always comfort him and remind him that all he was capable of was loving Taeyong, not carrying an ounce of hatred or disregard for Taeyong whatsoever. 

Without a warning, Ten forced himself into Taeyong’s mouth. He pushed himself in less than halfway, letting Taeyong adjust to the spread of his mouth and how unusual the position was. But Taeyong didn’t need to long, looking up at Ten through his long lashes, the glitter around his eyes shimmering like gold. 

Taeyong gladly took Ten in, craning his neck up to take the man’s length. He swirling his tongue at the tip, crooning and letting out a myriad of different noises that were bound to get Ten worked up. And it worked; Taeyong could tell from the pulsation of Ten’s heavy cock on his tongue and the precum spilling out of his slit. 

Ten rocked his hips, sheathing his cock in the alluring heat of Taeyong’s opening. He leaned forward, shifting the positions somewhat to make it more comfortable for Taeyong who now laid his head back down. He did practically all of the work, thrusting in and out of Taeyong who purred and mewled and hollowed his cheeks with every move up from Ten. 

The younger man was groaning, the speed of his movements picking up. 

Taeyong could tell he was close which is why he did absolutely everything he could to draw Ten’s climax out. He worked overtime, keen and desperate to taste Ten, to be painted white with his love. 

“So fucking good, angel,” Ten praised. He was getting rough, his tip hitting the back of Taeyong’s throat, causing the older to sputter and gag but continue nevertheless. “Make me feel so good,” he continued, using Taeyong’s mouth as he pleased. “So perfect. My pretty little slut. I could fuck that pretty mouth of yours all day. I bet you’d like that, take it all like the good fucking whore you are.” 

Taeyong moaned, tears welling behind his eyes. Ten was so heavy on his tongue and he fucked his so deep, straining Taeyong’s throat yet he loved it all. He sucked eagerly, waiting and waiting until finally, Ten came with a loud, deep growl. 

Ten spilled his release in Taeyong’s mouth, filling him up before he pulled out, strings of white staining his lips, cheek and chin, some even dribbling down his slender throat. Ten pumped himself through the orgasm, milking himself and getting the last drops of his thick seed all over Taeyong who simply mewled and purred, swallowing down Ten’s love, licking at his lips to catch whatever else he could reach. 

He was so hard by that point – so fucking desperate yet helpless. Taeyong worked as hard as he could to please Ten so that he too would get to reach his high. 

“Fuck, Taeyong,” he grunted, leaning his body weight forward, one hand grasping onto Taeyong’s bound wrists, pushing them further into the mattress. “You deserve a prize for that performance.” 

Taeyong grinned, batting his eyelashes when Ten looked down at him. 

Ten shuffled down, kissing Taeyong on the lips, tasting himself on Taeyong’s tongue. The men smiled into the exchange, humming in satisfaction. 

But of course, Ten wasn’t planning on spending the rest of the night just kissing Taeyong, even if that sounded like Heaven. He moved down, collecting some of his release as he went lower, licking a strip down the man’s throat. He even tugged on the choker, drawing a surprised gasp from Taeyong. 

Taeyong shivered the lower Ten went, not sure as to what he should have been anticipating. Anything was possible with Ten at the helm, but even though he knew to prepare, he was still taken by surprise when Ten played with the pink plug in his ass, languidly pulling it out and pushing it back in, all whilst he was leaving more hickies on Taeyong’s chest. 

Ten grew hard again just from the beautiful noises spilling past Taeyong’s glossy lips. Taeyong wished he could have dug his nails into Ten’s back, or at the very least he wanted to grasp onto the bedsheets, but he couldn’t thanks to his great idea of being tied up. 

It was amazing. 

Taeyong was at Ten’s mercy, his body completely at Ten’s disposal. He couldn’t move – apart from maybe writhing around and kicking, but that was it. 

“I think you deserve to feel good too, angel,” Ten said, finally pulling out the plug and setting it aside. He stroked Taeyong’s rim, smirking at how it fluttered, pleading to be filled up again. 

Taeyong needed to be whole again, and only Ten could give him exactly what he was craving. Only Ten could fill him up just right, make him feel full and loved. He needed Ten so much he could have cried. He clenched around nothing, trying to push himself further down, to maybe force Ten’s digit inside. Taeyong couldn’t bear the emptiness – it hurt him. 

“Ten,” he whimpered. 

Before Ten could have said anything, before he could tease Taeyong and make a point of how he didn’t learn anything from his lesson, he stopped. Ten’s eyes filled with concern. “Oh angel,” he soothed, leaving feather-light kisses at the man’s navel. “It’s okay,” he assured, stroking Taeyong’s perineum with his thumb whilst his index circled his rim lightly. “I’ve got you, Taeyong.” He was soft spoken, lining himself up to Taeyong’s gaping entrance. 

Taeyong let out a choked sob when Ten finally slid himself in. He felt packed to the brim, Ten’s cock spreading him out more than the toy he had bought himself. He still felt the stretch, the burn that he loved so much. Ten was just so good to him. 

“So tight, angel,” Ten murmured, nipping at Taeyong’s ear. “It’s like you barely prepped at all.” 

The older keened. His walls gave way for Ten’s girth, gladly swallowing him up, begging him to stay just like that. But at the same time, Taeyong wanted Ten to fuck him senseless until he couldn’t breathe or think about anything that wasn’t Ten and his cock thrusting in and out of him like he was nothing but a toy. 

When Ten was nestled balls deep in Taeyong’s velvety opening, he stilled for a moment to just kiss the older man. “I love you so much, angel,” he uttered, wiping the hot tears that managed to spill out of Taeyong’s eyes. “So good for me, love. Always so good. My pretty angel.” 

Taeyong whimpered, fighting his restraints to wrap his arms around Ten. However, that was futile and all it did was make Ten chuckle. 

“Not so fast,” Ten laughed. “Don’t fight it, baby. Just take it.” With that, Ten abruptly pulled out only to pound right back into Taeyong, his cock rubbing up on Taeyong’s prostate. He gave no warning, no hint to what he would do, and that it all the bit better. 

“Ten!” Taeyong cried, back arching up from the mattress, only to be forced back down by Ten who had a strong grip on his waist, his nails piercing his skin. The force of his grasp would surely cause some bruising, and Taeyong couldn’t wait to see just how wrecked he would look by the end of their godly night together. 

Ten was harsh with his thrusts, fucking Taeyong hard. He forced the man closer, ploughing into him deeper, the sound of his skin hitting skin, the lewd squelch of tepid lube making his actions more frenetic. Ten wasn’t planning in taking things slow – not that Taeyong really had any issues with that. If anything, Taeyong was ecstatic. His high was just around the corner, thick lust pumping through his veins, all his senses sent into a frenzy from Ten constantly hitting his prostate. 

Taeyong couldn’t help but sob and moan and beg, a litany of Ten’s name spilling out constantly. He was so close, and Ten knew that; after all, he was close too, so Taeyong was definitely ready to climax at any second. 

That is, if Ten would let him. 

But after all that, Ten wouldn’t deny Taeyong of the pleasure. He wasn’t that cruel; even demons had some sense of decency. 

“Taeyong,” Ten grunted. “I’m close.” 

The older replied with a moan, one which Ten understood clearly. 

“Come on then angel,” he ushered. “Come for me.” 

Taeyong didn’t need to be told twice. He spilled out within seconds, seeing bright white stars as he came. It was devastating – the force of it left him weak, practically limp. All he could do was writhe uncontrollably as Ten continued fucking into him. He released over his chest, his cum getting all over his harness which was chaffing against his skin in the best ways imaginable. 

To make it even better, Ten came soon thereafter with Taeyong’s name on his tongue. His high filled Taeyong up, making the man whimper and moan at how toe-curling the sensation was. 

Ten rode out their orgasms, his hips jutting frantically until he couldn’t move anymore. 

He collapsed on top of Taeyong, kissing whatever slither of skin he could find beneath his lips. “That was wonderful, angel,” he murmured. “Perfect as always,” he added, slowly reaching up to untie the binds on Taeyong’s wrists. 

As soon as he was free, Taeyong went to wrap himself around Ten, embracing him tightly. 

“Cute,” Ten mused, pushing himself up. He pecked Taeyong on the lips, sitting back on his knees. 

Taeyong grumbled, however that died out soon when Ten tugged on his choker and pulled him to sit up. 

“Did you think that was everything?” Ten asked and Taeyong gulped. “You did, didn’t you?” He laughed, shaking his head. “Oh angel, you should know better than that. I hope you can handle one more round- but what am I saying, of course you can take it.” 

He was right. Taeyong could take anything Ten threw his way. 

“On your stomach,” Ten commanded. 

Taeyong didn’t hesitate to lay down, feeling his cock slowly harden again when he saw his reflection in the body length mirror hung up on the opposite wall. Ten had fucked him in front of that mirror before, and each time he did, it was a wonderful experience. Taeyong loved seeing the two of them, their bodies pressed closely together, making sweet love to each other. 

“Hands,” Ten then ordered, confusing Taeyong with that. Their eyes met in the mirror. “Angel, you can’t give me two presents and not expect me to use both,” he said and Taeyong understood. 

The other pair of restraints. 

Taeyong moved his hands back, laying them on his back, mewling when Ten tugged on them, wrapping the handcuffs around his wrists. The position was uncomfortable in a way that was completely intoxicating; it hurt and made moving hard, and he loved that. He was even less in control than before. Now he really couldn’t do anything. 

Ten placed a pillow underneath Taeyong’s midriff, Taeyong’s cock easily finding friction like that. 

“So pretty,” Ten cooed, forcing Taeyong’s ass up. He pulled the cheeks apart, his cum trickling down and running down Taeyong’s inner thigh. He brought his lips close, kissing the puckered hole, sucking out some of his release with a crude slurp. 

Taeyong’s knees wobbled at that. It was so filthy yet so electrifying. 

Ten even poked his tongue inside, licking around Taeyong’s walls still painted with Ten’s love. 

“Ten,” he uttered breathlessly, his throat strained and wrecked. 

Just like that, Ten spanked him. Taeyong buckled, a loud gasp escaping him. He needed more, and he knew exactly how to get what he wanted. 

“Ten,” he repeated, earning another hit. “Fuck!” 

And another one. 

“Please,” he moaned. 

And then yet another one. 

Taeyong’s ass was sore and red. 

Exactly as he wanted. 

Ten pulled away, lazily stroking himself. He kneaded Taeyong’s ass, playing with the flesh, a red patch of skin from where Ten kept spanking him. 

Taeyong watched Ten in the mirror, waiting anxiously for Ten to sink himself in again. 

He didn’t have to wait long; Ten slipped back in with great ease, barely finding any restraint from Taeyong’s side. And of course, Taeyong was happy to have Ten buried in him again. To show his joy, he clenched his walls around Ten, swelling with pride when the man grunted and dug his nails into Taeyong’s ass, leaving imprints of crescents on his skin. 

“Fuck, Taeyong,” Ten groaned, giving the man’s ass a light spank. “So good.” 

Taeyong murmured, a euphoric smile on his lips. 

This time, Ten started slowly. He drew the moments out, rolling his hips back and forth, bottoming out a few times just to hear Taeyong whine at the loss of the otherworldly spread. 

With more and more thrusts, the pace picked up and Ten was no once more fucking into Taeyong’s gaping ass, more lube and cum spilling out of the man’s ass with each pump in. 

When things became too heated, Ten leaned forward, wrapping one hand on the back of Taeyong’s neck. He pressed him down into the mattress, causing Taeyong’s vision to go blurry, a ringing noise in his ears. 

Taeyong’s body was overwhelmed with blazing lust, and Ten taking away even more control from him was enough for Taeyong to near his second high. And of course, Ten knew just how close Taeyong was, picking up on Taeyong’s sheer aridity through his laboured breaths, the way he’d writhe and moan and clench around Ten, begging for the younger to bring him to his peak. 

Being the loving boyfriend that he was, Ten had to give his angel exactly what he wanted. 

He spanked Taeyong, the loud sound arousing. Ten fucked into Taeyong’s needy ass, leaning his body forwards so that he could hit Taeyong’s prostate dead on. 

“Ten!” Taeyong managed to cry out despite the strain on his throat. Tears stained his cheeks, vision unclear. 

But it was the gentle kisses that Ten left at Taeyong’s nape, down to in between his shoulder blades, that drove Taeyong completely crazy. Ten knew just how much Taeyong loved to be kissed there – how it made him feel like he was on cloud nine. 

“Please,” Taeyong begged. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He overestimated himself completely, and he couldn’t bear it any longer. “I can’t- Ten I can’t-” 

“It’s okay,” Ten assured. “Go on, don’t hold back, love.” 

With a few more strong thrusts on Ten’s part, Taeyong spilled out. This orgasm left him shattered. He couldn’t move, strings of white staining his chest and the bedsheets beneath. All he could do was cry and call Ten’s name, utterly blissed out and spent. 

Ten ploughed into Taeyong some more, and just like Taeyong, he finally reached his devastating high. He came into Taeyong’s abused hole, his affection overflowing and pouring out down the man’s groin and thighs. 

They were left as nothing more than a pile of wasted bodies. 

Heavy, ragged pants filled the bedroom as the boyfriends came down from their mind-blowing orgasms. 

Taeyong mewled, his heart light from how loved he felt. And with Ten still on top of him, never stopping with the adoring kisses, worshipping Taeyong’s body bit by bit, Taeyong knew he had truly lucked out with Ten. 

There was nobody else that could ever come close to how Ten made him feel. 

Absolutely no one. 

Unfortunately, they couldn’t have stayed like that forever. So, whilst reluctantly, Ten pulled out of Taeyong, once more leaving him empty. He then undid the handcuffs on Taeyong’s wrists, kissing the reddened skin to soothe it. 

“It’s okay,” Ten murmured. “It’s all good now. Are you hurt?” 

“N-no,” Taeyong replied, clenching his ass to keep in the remnants of Ten’s hot love. 

“That’s good,” Ten uttered, stroking over Taeyong’s ass before leaving some more kisses there. “You did so well. You made me feel so good, angel.” 

“The best you ever had?” Taeyong asked after a short moment to regain some ounce of strength. 

Ten chuckled. “The best I’ve ever had, angel. You’re the best I’ll ever have, Taeyong. I love you so much.” 

“I love you more.” 

“Impossible,” Ten said, kissing Taeyong’s shoulder. He stroked over Taeyong’s lower back and side, drawing out soft mewls, maybe even purrs. “Thank you,” he added, leaving more kisses wherever there was even a tiny slither of skin to adore. He was tenacious, leaving nothing untouched and unloved. “This was the best gift I could’ve ever gotten. I hope it was enjoyable for you too.” 

“It was perfect- although...” 

“Although?” Ten questioned, a humoured tint to his tone. “Is there something I could’ve done better? We can still fit in another round, can’t we? I’m totally down.” 

Taeyong whimpered, causing Ten to laugh. 

He didn’t say no, but Taeyong wasn’t exactly convinced he’d end up alive after another round. He could picture himself ending unconscious if Ten tried to get him to climax again. 

“Okay, okay. But what was it? So I can remember for next time.” 

“It’s nothing but... could you maybe...” Taeyong sighed, suddenly shy. “Could you put it back in?” 

“I thought you- oh,” Ten said, taking a look at the plug. “You want it?” 

“Please,” Taeyong murmured. “I wanna feel you for a bit longer.” 

“Oh angel...” Ten uttered. “You’ll be the end of me.” 

Taeyong bit his lip, following Ten’s movements closely. He grinned, hiding his face now dusted in a bashful pink in the crumpled bedsheets. 

Ten slid the plug back in, careful to not hurt Taeyong. 

Taeyong’s walls swallowed around the toy, thankful for its presence. Finally, now that he didn’t have to worry about Ten’s cum leaking out, he turned around to lay on his back. When his eyes met with Ten’s, he giggled, trying to hide his face again, only for Ten to pull his hands away and kiss Taeyong’s face all over. 

“I love you,” Ten repeated. Each time he spoke those three beautiful words, it always felt like the first time Taeyong heard them. It always felt special. Taeyong could never grow tired of hearing Ten say he loved him, and Taeyong would never grow sick of saying the same words to Ten. 

He could never stop loving Ten. 

There was no way on Earth, in Heaven or Hell, that Taeyong could ever stop loving Ten. 

Ten was his soulmate, his true love, his one special person. 

There was nobody else. 

They were two hearts that were meant to come together until the end of time. 

“I love you too,” Taeyong said. 

“Merry Christmas, angel,” Ten said, the hour clearly past midnight. 

“Merry Christmas, demon.” 

For a while, the two stayed like that. They exchanged kisses, whispering sweet nothings and giggling, heart swelled with love and undying affection. It felt so good to be together; it felt right, like there was absolutely no other place either man would rather be than wrapped up in a tight, loving embrace. 

“It’s pretty, by the way,” Ten stated. “The harness, choker, stockings and all that,” he elaborated. 

“I think so too.” 

“It’s gonna come into good use later, too. I feel like we didn’t truly incorporate it all that well tonight.” 

“No?” Taeyong asked, only to agree after a second of thought. “Maybe.” He could definitely think of ways they could utilise their newly acquired toys. However, that was for another day. 

“But you looked stunning. Absolutely breath-taking, angel. Pink suits you.” 

“I sure hope so,” Taeyong laughed. “I’ve had pink hair for weeks now. I’d be mad if you didn’t tell me it looked bad.” 

“Don’t worry. You look stunning in anything,” Ten stated. “I bet you’d look good even with green hair.” 

“Green?” 

Ten nodded. 

“That’s adventurous. I should try it before I start working.” 

“If you want to,” Ten said. “You’ll look great no matter what.” 

Taeyong smiled, wrapping his arms around Ten’s neck. “I’m tired,” he murmured. 

“I bet you are, angel. But you need to get washed up first.” 

“I can’t be bothered,” the older man whined. 

“You have to.” 

“Says who?” 

“Says me,” Ten replied, chuckling faintly. “You’ll regret it in the morning. Come on, I’ll carry you if you want.” 

Taeyong nodded. 

“Bath or shower?” 

“Bath. With bubbles.” 

“That’s a given,” Ten said. “Want me to join?” 

“That’s a stupid question. Of course I do.” 

Ten grinned. “Give me a minute then. I’ll go run the water.” 

Reluctantly, Taeyong let Ten go, watching as the man sauntered over to the bathroom. He heard the water start running and he smiled, rolling around on the bed. Taeyong was happy to say that this was the best Christmas he had ever experienced, and it had just barely begun. They still a Christmas dinner planned with their friends and there were still so many hours left ahead of them. 

Whilst Ten was still in the neighbouring room, Taeyong took of the choker and got to work with the harness. He sat at the edge of the bed, the plug pressing up deeper but he didn’t let it rouse him – he was far too sensitive after having Ten deny him of his first orgasm for so long. If not for that, Taeyong was sure he could have lasted at least another one or two rounds. But alas, he could only take two. That was fine though, he could always make up for it later – it wasn’t as if Ten would pass up on the opportunity to get Taeyong moaning beneath him. 

When Ten returned, Taeyong stood up on wobbly legs. Ten helped him out of the harness, offering the man a sweet kiss as he hooked his arm around Taeyong’s lithe waist, guiding him to the bathroom. 

Sadly, Taeyong had to part ways with his toy for now, though he was sure he would use it on another day. He had grown quite fond of it, and maybe he’d consider trying something new. He wasn’t exactly sure what yet. 

Ten let Taeyong go into the tub first, following in after when his boyfriend was comfortable. 

They stayed in the warm water for quite some time, spending most of their time kissing languidly. Taeyong had moved himself closer to Ten, sitting on the man’s lap, his arms thrown over his shoulders. Ten held him in place, keeping the air around them sweet and calm, though he wouldn’t have minded if things took a turn. But Taeyong didn’t try anything funny. 

“You know, angel,” Ten said after a while. Taeyong had buried his face into the crook of Ten’s shoulder, kissing the sensitive skin and taking in the clean and fresh aroma. “I think I heard Santa just now.” 

Taeyong snorted. 

“I’m serious,” Ten said, fondly running his fingers up and down Taeyong’s spine. “I think you should check under the tree.” 

Taeyong pulled away, a humoured grin on his face. “Are you for real?” 

“Of course I am, angel. Would I ever lie to you?” 

Taeyong shook his head. 

“That’s right. We should probably get out now.” 

The older agreed and soon enough they were out of the bath tub, getting dried. Ten helped Taeyong, ruffling the man’s bubble-gum pink hair with a towel, bringing out melodic laughter from Taeyong. 

They got dressed too – nothing extraordinary, just loose t-shirt ready for lazing around and sleeping, and Taeyong didn’t even bother shimmying into sweatpants, only settling on a pair of boxers. 

Ten took his time. Taeyong, on the other hand, was curious as to what his boyfriend had in store for him. They exchanged glances before Taeyong walked out of the bedroom with a pep in his step. He was still pretty sore, but the warm water washed away some of the discomfort he felt in his lower half. 

Taeyong walked over to the large Christmas tree in the living room. It was beautifully decorated with colourful lights, tinsel and a myriad of different bulbs. Taeyong loved the newest ornaments the most, simply because they were the ones he and Ten bought together as a couple; those were _their_ Christmas decorations, and they would always be theirs for all their Christmases together. 

He looked around, searching for whatever _Santa_ had left. 

At first, he really couldn’t find anything under the tree so he really thought that Ten was playing with him, but he also knew that Ten wouldn’t do something like that. 

That was until Taeyong spotted a golden ribbon that had blended in with the tinsel. The thin strip was tied around a velvety black box that wasn’t under the tree, but hidden within the luscious green branches. It was small, no more than four by four centimetres. 

Taeyong had a hunch it would be a necklace that would match the gift he received last year. Though he also started to doubt that; Taeyong already had a necklace that he treasured so much and he wouldn’t dare take off; it was a gift from his best friend, Johnny, from when they were still university students, and Ten knew that as much as Taeyong loved him, he wouldn’t replace Johnny’s gift. 

So, he stared at the box. 

In the meantime, Ten came walking up behind him, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s middle and resting his chin on the man’s shoulder. He kissed Taeyong’s sharp jaw, pressing his front to Taeyong’s back. 

“Merry Christmas, angel,” Ten murmured. “Open it up.” 

“What is it?” 

Ten chuckled, placing another delicate kiss, this time a bit lower down, his lips delicate against the slightly reddened skin from the choker Taeyong had on earlier. “Open it and see,” Ten said. “I don’t wanna spoil the surprise.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. He carefully untied the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor. 

When Taeyong opened the box, his heart stilled only to start pounding. 

The box was empty. 

Empty apart for another box. 

A small, black velvet box with a golden rose embroidered on the top. 

“Ten...” Taeyong uttered, his hands shaking. He looked over to his boyfriend, the likes of which was smiling lovingly. “Is this...” 

“You have to open it, angel,” Ten replied, not offering Taeyong an answer until he finally got a look for himself. 

Taeyong could have cried. 

The man placed the larger exterior box on the tree, putting it back in between the branches. His hands were shaking, heart beating like a drum in his throat. 

And finally, he opened the box, finding a beautiful band inside. 

Taeyong sobbed, covering his mouth with his hand. 

It was what he thought it was; a ring. Embedded on the thin gold band were crystals, the largest of which was Taeyong’s favourite colour. 

Lavender. 

“Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me, angel?” Ten asked as Taeyong was stood shell-shocked. 

Taeyong was at a loss of words, only able to stare at the ring. The answer was obvious. He would have always said yes to Ten. 

“Ten I- I-” Taeyong couldn’t form coherent words, overtaken by such joy that he could barely stand. He was weaker at that moment than at the start of the night. He didn’t expect such a wonderful gift and it left him speechless. 

Ten grinned, hugging Taeyong tighter from behind. “Is that a yes?” 

Taeyong let out a humoured sob. “Yes,” he answered. “Yes, Ten. A million times yes!” Taeyong had started crying, causing Ten to coo and laugh whilst he embraced him lovingly. 

“Oh angel, don’t cry, there’s no need.” 

“I’m- I’m just so- so happy,” Taeyong stated. 

“I know,” Ten assured, leaving kisses to Taeyong’s cheek. “I know, angel. Me too. Happier now that you said yes.” 

Taeyong chuckled. “Did you think I’d say no?” 

“No,” Ten replied. “But I was still nervous. I planned this a little differently, but I’m happy. I’m the happiest man in the world thanks to you. Now, let’s make it official,” he said, reaching over for the box Taeyong was holding onto. 

Taeyong turned around, a love-struck grin plastered on his features. He offered up his hand when Ten pulled out the ring. He was visibly shaking with joy, but Ten managed to calm him with a single touch. 

Carefully, Ten slid the band on Taeyong’s ring finger. He smiled, bringing the hand up to his lips, kissing in gently. “My beautiful angel,” he uttered, smitten beyond belief. “I love you.” 

Taeyong giggled, cupping Ten’s face and pulling him in for a heartfelt kiss. He was buzzing with joy, utterly elated. 

Their kiss was filled with sparks, both melting against one another, their hearts joining together. Taeyong pressed himself as close as he physically could, feeling Ten’s heartbeat against his chest. Ten held him tightly, smiling with bright elation into the tender exchange. 

When they finally pulled away to catch their breaths, lips glossed and bruised, they pressed their foreheads together, eyes locking with giddy exhales passing in between their parted lips. 

“How lucky am I?” Ten uttered quietly, stroking strands of hair behind Taeyong’s ear. 

“How lucky am I?” Taeyong repeated with mirrored sentiment. 

Ten replied with a brief kiss before pulling away, still holding onto Taeyong though. 

“All that’s missing now is a set of earrings and you’ll have the full set,” Ten mused. 

“Next Christmas.” 

“I was actually thinking of something else for next year,” the younger stated. 

“Oh?” 

Ten hummed. “You know, if we want to start a family, we’re gonna need more space than this.” 

“A fa- _Ten,_ ” Taeyong uttered, finding the urge to cry again. 

A family. 

Taeyong’s never had a home nor a family. 

And now he would have both. 

“I know how much you want it, angel,” Ten said. “And I promise to give you everything you want. Our own four walls, maybe a pet or two, and of course children. Two or three, right?” 

Taeyong nodded. They both agreed they wanted two or three kids later on in their lives. It was their dream to start a family together, and to Taeyong it really meant so much. He was raised without parents, and he never imagined he’d find love, always picturing his life alone, unsure if he was even meant for love. And then Ten walked into the picture and showed him that there was so much more to life than what he knew. 

“You’ll have your own study room too,” Ten continued. “You can plan all your lessons there, mark homework and all the fun stuff, and I can watch and be your moral support.” 

“And a room to paint?” 

“Of course,” Ten confirmed. “A big one. And it’ll have big windows with beautiful views.” 

Taeyong could already picture it. 

“And no more grey rooms?” 

“No more grey rooms,” Ten said. “You can choose the colour scheme. I’ll love it either way.” 

Everything was perfect. 

After everything they had gone through, they would finally have the life they dreamed off. 

Taeyong couldn’t have wished for anything else. 

“Wait,” Taeyong said. 

“What is it, angel?” 

“Who’s taking whose name?” 

Ten laughed, kissing his fiancé. 

All was truly perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> And here she is!!! A continuation to this beast of a fic. Honestly I didn't really expect to write anything else for ASG taeten (mostly because I actually didn't expect to finish writing it when I did, and also because I said to myself that the BHAH series would just consist of two fics: ASG and the unnamed dojae I haven't started writing yet). But yeah, I wanted to write some smut and a proposal so here have this! Also, I've already started working on the wedding fic but I don't think that will be done for a while. Maybe it will be done on the first year posting anniversary, but who knows since I intend on starting the dojae around summer.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this was enjoyable to those who haven't read ASG as well. 
> 
> To all my returning readers, hiiiiiiii!!! I missed posting these two dumbasses every Sunday and it's not even a Sunday now. Shame. 
> 
> I hope everyone's doing well. Love y'all and stay safe!
> 
> Follow me or whatever. I have a lot of fics in the works (some taeten) so you can follow me to get updates which mostly consist of me screaming and crying. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you around!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> 


End file.
